Evolution
Evolution was a villainous professional wrestling stable in Total Non-stop Action Wrestling that formed November 2006 before meeting its ultimate demise June 2007. At the peak of their existence, the group consisted of three wrestlers The Game, David Arnold, and Benjamin Jameson along with their respective managers Jackie Gayda, Candi Blade, and Stormy. Each of the members represented the best of "the past" (The Game), "the present" (David Arnold), and "the future" (Benjamin Jameson). Altogether they reigned their supremacy on Impact where at one point each of the men held a championship. History In November 2006, David Arnold joined Total Non-stop Action Wrestling as the enforcer and ally of his best friend, The Game. At the time, the Game was in pursuit of the TNA World Championship. Meanwhile, the duo recruited Benjamin Jameson, who initially was injured during the first two months of the group's formation after all three made an appearance on Impact, calling themselves the "evolution of professional wrestling." Then in January, Jameson returned to face the Monster Machine and would go onto win the TNA Iron Man Championship. Evolution would begin its downfall during the spring of 2007 when the Game took a sabbatical from TNA. This caused chaos as the two remaining members of the faction, David Arnold and Benjamin Jameson, chose to go separate ways and concentrate on their singles career. During this time, as Arnold's presence began to fade on Impact before leaving the promotion, Jameson saw his greatest success up to that point as he had defeated Kane for the TNA European Championship and Alex Slash for the TNA Hardcore Championship, making him the first wrestler in TNA history to simultaneously hold three championships without being in possession of either the World or Tag Team championships. Few weeks later, Jameson was named the Assistant General Manager of Impact, whom he had been with Stormy during this entire time. Then in the summer, Jameson would defeat Kyle Stevenson and Marcus Jones before making the announcement of merging both the Iron Man and European titles to become the TNA X-Division Championship, making Jameson its inaugural champion. The following week after Jameson had won the X-Division Championship, he was ceremoniously inducted into the promotion's Hall of Fame because of his quick rise to success along with former member Sting. The group's ultimate demise came from a few weeks after the Hall of Fame induction as the Game had returned from his four-month absence on Impact, telling the live crowd and to home audiences that he was returning "with a vengeance." This lead to Jameson coming out and greeting his former mentor with open arms before attacking the Game with Jameson's finisher, Sudden Impact. This then led to Jameson announcing to an unconscious Game that the returning member of Evolution was banned from Impact. This would actually be the last night Jameson was seen in TNA as he would jump ship to another promotion, All Magnitude X Wrestling, the reformation of a company now led by Jameson himself. His decision to ban the Game, however, was effectively reversed by Stormy a week later on Impact. Members Main *The Game *David Arnold *Benjamin Jameson Managers and valets *Jackie Gayda (The Game's valet and wife) *Candi Blade (David Arnold's valet and girlfriend) *Stormy (Benjamin Jameson's valet and girlfriend) Incarnations *'First incarnation' **Type: Tag team **Active: November 2006–December 2006 **Members: The Game, David Arnold **Associate members: Jackie Gayda *'Second incarnation' **Type: Stable **Active: December 2006–April 2007 **Members: The Game, David Arnold, Benjamin Jameson **Associated members: Jackie Gayda, Candi Blade, Stormy, Demon In wrestling *'Entrance themes' **"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead Championships and accomplishments *'Total Non-stop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Championship (1 time) – The Game **TNA Iron Man Championship (1 time) – Benjamin Jameson **TNA X-Division Championship (1 time) – Benjamin Jameson **TNA European Championship (1 time) – Benjamin Jameson **TNA Hardcore Championship (1 time) – Benjamin Jameson External links Category:Stables Category:Total Non-stop Action Wrestling teams and stables